


Alstroemeria

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: At the end of the journey there were no easy explanations.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Alstroemeria

**Author's Note:**

> It's all over now.

Once, it was a hopeless existence. Only a music box could give comfort and she clung to it like it was her own soul, until he broke through to save her.

It happened once and again. In the beginning and the end their hands were clasped together. In the beginning and the end she was alone.

He had fallen out of reach, she had reached out for the beckoning light, and any possible explanation was left in that visceral moment.

Perhaps the world was on a loop and she knew it would come to this – that there was no point in writhing and fighting against what was already set in stone, he would grow with electricity burning through his veins and she would eat with reckless abandon until no one could hurt her.

Perhaps any good left in her had been carved out by the tower or it was inevitable and his kindness was his undoing.

Perhaps she let go because he was no longer useful. Perhaps she knew what lurked out there, that her hunger was beginning to overtake her and this was mercy, something that never lasted.

Perhaps his expression said _Let me go, save yourself_. Perhaps he slipped from her grasp.

Perhaps regret was bitter in her stomach. Perhaps sorrow wormed its way into her lungs. Perhaps silent tears or mirthless laughter would follow at remembering his face.

In the end none of it mattered. He was gone.

The warmth of his hand lingered in her palm and it would fade away in this cold, cruel world.


End file.
